Same Time Same Place
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back pressed up against the mirror. The bright lights from above head gave him an amazing glow over his dark skin. Edward/Jacob Slash


**Summary**:"I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back pressed up against the mirror. The bright lights from above head gave him an amazing glow over his dark skin." Edward/Jacob Slash/Smut

**Same Time Same Place**

Sex was all he ever wanted from me. Rough, detached, brutal and cruel were the only words that could describe our encounters.

We meet in secret, at a hotel just outside of town and although I knew that he hated me, I needed this. I needed him.

I don't know why I allow him to use and abuse me the way that he does. Maybe it's his smile, maybe it's his body, maybe it's the way that I give myself over to him so completely and without much thought. Something that I would never do with anybody else.

Not even Bella.

I pace back and forth as I wait for him to come to me. I stop for a brief second and look down at the cell phone that I've had in my hand since the moment that I arrived and found the hotel room empty.

Should I call him? No, that would only make him angry and that was the last thing I wanted to do. When Jacob was angry with me things were even rougher then usual and one time he got so upset he just left me.

The though hurt more then it should have.

I resumed my pacing, glancing occasionally at the clock.

Where was he?

Did he forget about me?

Did I do something wrong?

A million thoughts raced through my mind but just as I was about to dial his number I was hit with a scent so sweet that I rocked back on my heels, unable to control myself.

I was staring at the door expectantly as I stripped down to nothing. Jacob always hated it when I made him wait to have me. He didn't like doing any extra work to get to my body.

My skin tingled and danced in anticipation as the door opened with the extra key that he had picked up earlier that day.

Before I knew it he was inside, locking the door behind him and ridding himself of confinements.

He was so fucking perfect. His body was a true inspiration to any male with half a brain and it made me sick to know that someone else was touching what should have been mine and mine alone.

His fucking girlfriend was a thorn in my side and I would give anything to bleed the bitch dry. She was a cute little thing, much prettier and sexier then his former crush, my wife Bella but none of that mattered to me. She had what I wanted and I wanted her dead because of it.

Jacob was mine, or at least he should have been.

I waited for him to say something or even look in my direction but he didn't, not for a little while.

Then out of nowhere, his cell phone rang.

I hissed and he shot me a look as he answered it.

"Hey Bells," he smirked at me as walked in my direction.

My body trembled as he stepped around me and sat on the edge of the bed.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction and pointed to the space between his legs.

I knew what this meant.

I was down on my knees in a flash with Jacob's dick in my mouth. I knew that I should have been ashamed of myself but I wasn't. I loved doing this for him.

I would do anything for him.

I could hear Bella on the phone complaining to him about how distant I've been.

I rolled my eyes as I continue to work him, his head thrown back in pleasure, his hands griping my hair painfully.

"Well Bella if you'd like I could talk to him for you." He said as he laid himself down on the bed, his hands still in my hair.

I was starting to get jealous and I had a good mind to pull away until he was done talking to my wife but I don't. I knew better then to piss Jacob off.

"It's really no problem Bells. I'll give him a call right now. Yeah, ok. Love you too, bye."

He lays the blackberry down next to him and smirks at the ceiling.

He was enjoying his deceit.

I work him in and out of my mouth more forcefully in an attempt to get him to acknowledge me, but he didn't.

He rarely ever did.

Suddenly I felt him grab hold of my shoulders and push me backwards as he stood up. He then pulled me to my feet only to push me back down onto the bed.

I was laying on my back as the fiery skinned Native placed my legs over his shoulders and slammed into me.

I yelped in pain before that pain gave way to pleasure.

I was so happy to have him inside me.

I was more then willing to do whatever it took to please him.

God I was so pathetic and we both knew this.

I moaned his name as he fucked my asshole, stretching me, doing things to my body that would have me spoiled for ages to come.

His breathing was hard as his lips released a lustful growl.

His fingers dug deep into my skin, more forceful than it needed to be but I didn't care.

I loved him.

How fucked up was that?

He grew tired of our position and withdrew himself from me and lead me towards the bathroom vanity, lifting me with ease onto the counter.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back pressed up against the mirror. The bright lights from above head giving him an amazing glow over his dark skin.

His hair was loose and fluttered around his shoulders.

This man was indeed a God and I was one of his most loyal servants.

I was lost in thoughts of him as he re-entered me.

This time he was going a lot faster, fucking me a lot deeper, a lot harder. I whimpered in pain as he bit down on my neck before sucking it and licking up and down with his tongue.

Seconds gave way to minutes, minutes gave way to an hour as he continued to pump in and out of me, slapping my face and pushing me into the mirror until it shattered into a million pieces. Our supernatural abilities healing us both quickly as he lifted me off the vanity, holding me in his arms.

He was now assaulting my prostate and I knew that I wouldn't last any longer. With a deep hiss and a deafening scream I came, shooting my load all over both of our stomachs as his hot liquid filled my body.

He was heavily panting as he dropped me to the floor and walked back over to the bed.

Like a eager little pet I followed him.

I was upset, but not surprised to see him putting his clothes back on.

I struggled hard to find my voice but nothing would come out until he was on his way out the door.

"Please don't go." I was begging like a love starved school girl and I didn't care.

"I love you Jacob. Please stay with me." I paused.

"I need you. Please, just say that you'll stay."

He froze for a moment and my cold, dead, heart leapt into my throat.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, smiled, and then walked out the door without speaking one single word.

I sank down to the floor and drew my knees to my chest.

I don't know why I do this. I don't know why I torture myself with the fantasy of being more to him.

However one thing was for sure, one thing that we both knew for certain.

That I would be here, next week, same time, same place.

And so would he…


End file.
